


From Hell With Love

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, psychotic love, torture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participate in the SPN Writing Challenge on tumblr every month. This fan fiction is my submission for the month of May. My prompt was the song," Lucky" by Jason Mraz. I took liberties with this prompt and interpreted it in a dark way as usual. Slightly out of character; it happens. Don’t like, don’t read. </p><p>Alastair in love with Dean. Gasp!</p><p>Fluffy ending and lots of dark humor. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Hell With Love

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/144390144046/from-hell-with-love)

 

_Dean,_

_There was so much I had to tell you, so much more to show you but no, that angel had to ruin it all. I mean wasn’t that rude? He literally pulled you out of Hell when we were in mid-conversation. Mid-conversation! Who does that? Apparently that one doesn’t have any manners. I was hurt. You looked happy to be rescued. Did I go too hard on you? I apologize if I did. I was only trying to expand your horizons. And I did put you back together every night. I didn’t leave you that way. You’re welcome. I was really just trying to teach you how to be effective in the art of torture. You’re a Winchester, dear, surely I knew you’d get out eventually. You always manage to do the impossible. Maybe that’s why I started to like you. Anyway, you’re a hunter. Torture can be a very useful thing to know. How many people have you saved since you got out, hmmm? And how many have you saved because of what I taught you? You’re welcome yet again._

_-Alastair_

 

_Dean,_

_Hmm… silence from you. No thank you? You never struck me as passive aggressive. Are you angry with me? I gave you an option. Every day I asked you to torture others and I’d stop torturing you. You wouldn’t have to feel any more pain and what did you say? “Fuck you, white eyes.” Very eloquent, really Dean, though not your best line. You’d think that being around someone, teaching them, guiding them, torturing them for 30 years would build a connection, no? You know, I don’t torture and go. I like to keep contact with my torturees. Actually, last week we had a 30-year torture reunion it was a riot--wish you had been there. Usually they’re demons, so keeping in contact with them is much easier than with you. Do be kind to an old demon and provide me with your number, hmmm? For old times’ sake? Maybe we can do lunch? It doesn’t have to be in hell. I know my torture chamber and that awfully cold slab I have are so dreary. We can meet on earth then. I’ll have to remember to bring something warm. It’s so very cold up there. Maybe coffee would be best? As I remember you drank a lot of coffee or was that just because you were a hunter and had to be up at 6 am every morning. See, you were a masochist even before you met me -- staying at flea bitten motels, getting no sleep, having no connections, always getting bruises and nearly dying. Not to mention watching loved ones die. I mean, please, that’s quite a sad existence no? But you don’t have to worry Dean. I’m here and I love you. Every perfect chiseled inch of you. You know I’m a little jealous of Castiel. He marked you with a handprint when he pulled you out. He marked YOU! I should be the ONLY ONE who marks YOU! You’re mine to play with and mark as I choose. I suppose this is not what you want to hear. I don’t expect a response._

_-Alastair_

 

_Dean,_

_As you know when I torture I usually listen to Frank Sinatra, the perfect mood music. Since writing these letters and letting you know how I feel, I’ve gravitated towards his love songs. I know -- how disgustingly sentimental of me. See what you do to me, Dean?_

_-Alastair_

 

_Dean,_

_You know I’m getting tired of not even a small response from you. Really?_

_You finally gave in to me and you were mine, Dean. Mine! We were a fearsome team, you and I. Remember how well we tortured together? The things I whispered in your ear? The things we did. I know the rule. What happens in hell stays in hell just like Vegas. I know. I know. And I would never say anything very explicit. We both know Sammy probably looks at these, naughty boy. I just want to remind you that you’re mine Dean. Always will be._

_-Alastair_

 

_Dean,_

_Still the silence… hmm. It comes to my attention that your lack of response may be your…. confusion at our connection. I always liked you, Dean. That should come as no surprise to you. Then when you came to Hell, I thought wow, what did I do to deserve this? I was so happy. I was wide-eyed and anxious to impart as much wisdom as I could. I took you under my wing and you became my protégée. Of course by teaching I mean torturing, but hey this is hell not a university. I tortured you for 30 years! 30 years, Dean! I remember every sound you made, the way your eyes pleaded with me. I know what makes you scream and how you sound when you cum. Sammy, if you’re reading, woops spoilers. Yeah, Dean and me were tight. Sorry to be in the way of your close brotherhood there. We worked together for 10 years. We were partners. You know things about me that no one else knows and you’re telling me it all was for nothing? Ouch, Dean. That really hurts. But I do love pain so thank you._

_-Alastair_

 

_Dean,_

_Fine. Ignore me then. No matter how many people you save, you can’t deny the fact that you loved your time with me. I bet you’re so ashamed that not even Sammy knows. And boy I loved my time with you. Hmm…some of my fondest moments and I’ve been alive for a long time, Dean. I love you Dean. I’m been working my way up to telling you this whole time. I would have told you in person but knowing you’d probably either try to kill me, torture me, or send me back to hell, I was a bit reticent. I look forward to you trying to do all those things to me. You know, actually I love you as much as a demon such as myself can love anything -- so a smallish/medium amount? Even though we’re far away now, you on Earth and me stuck in Hell torturing souls for Luci, I still feel a connection with you. You’re in my veins, my blood now. I never felt anything this strong, Dean. We will be reunited soon._

_-Alastair_

 

“That was the last letter he ever sent me. No more looking over my shoulder, no more being creeped out and sleeping with one eye open. I mean how did that fucker get into my motel room anyway? The notes were always left on a pillow. And if that’s not creepy enough, Castiel asked me to torture Alastair. I had to relive all those experiences. Funny how emotional trauma pales to the greater good. I did it without a second thought. I’m the good guy right? But now it’s over. It’s really over. He’s dead and now I don’t have to remember my time there. I can just be and get on hunting with Sammy and you y/n. Good bye Alastair, goodbye hell and hello y/n. I’m sorry-.”

 

“I get it, Dean. I’m a hunter too. We’ve been dancing around this for a long time now. I love you too and I look forward to us being together.”

 

Dean took out all the letters Alastair ever gave him from his pocket and burned them. Dean breathed in the dying embers of the pages as you held him in your arms offering him some much-needed comfort. Dean looked up at the sunrise, leaning against Baby, snuggled into you, knowing that he’d finally be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at any of my three blogs:  
> roxy-davenport.tumblr.com  
> lexie-carver.tumblr.com  
> thehellcrowleymade.tumblr.com


End file.
